Wonder Woman : The Measure of a Heroine
by KMGrady
Summary: Earth's greatest super heroines must save mankind from annihilation. They each face staunch challenges with Wonder Woman drawing the toughest of them all.
1.

Disclaimer : No copyright infringement is intended in this work. This is a non-profit effort done out of affinity and respect for the characters.   
  
This story is one of five based upon a general 'The Measure of A Heroine' theme. The style of the five tales differ. Some are very much action oriented whereas others focus more upon the dynamics between two super heroines using the crisis as a backdrop. The setting is Elseworlds because much pre-Crisis material is used. The stories are stand-alone but can be read in succession. (There is some time and content overlap). This is the first story posted and the others will follow soon. Recommended order of reading is  
1) Wonder Woman : The Measure of a Heroine  
2) To Silence a Deadly Silence (features Supergirl & Hawkgirl)  
3) Fortress (features Wonder Girl and Starfire)  
4) Birds of Prayer (features Black Canary, Batgirl and Oracle)  
5) Quick Tricks (features Zatanna and Jesse Quick)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
******************************************************************   
  
WONDER WOMAN : THE MEASURE OF A HEROINE  
  
Chapter 1.  
Ominous black smoke billows up towards the clouds, increasing in volume by the second. It seemingly takes the shape of a giant hand, first to attract her attention and subsequently to pluck her from the sky. A fire rages below on an enormous oil tanker off the shores of Puerto Rico. An ecological disaster is imminent unless a miracle is forthcoming. Fortunately, she happens to be in the area code.  
  
Wonder Woman flies above the Caribbean islands on her way to America. She is responding to a triple priority Justice League alert, the most critical of emergencies that requires the entire membership to address. Although her presence is vital, she will be momentarily delayed. The oil fire must be extinguished immediately and in her judgment this takes precedence over the JLA signal.  
  
The Amazon slows her invisible plane as she arrives directly above the tanker. She disembarks from her wondrous aircraft and descends through the smoke to the deck below. Upon reaching the ship, it is now apparent what has happened. A safety patrol helicopter crash landed onto the vessel and exploded on impact. Flames are quickly spreading throughout the tanker and should soon reach the crude oil stored underneath.  
  
Diana knows she must act fast. What remains of the helicopter is barely recognizable. Clearly no hope remains for any persons unfortunate enough to have been onboard, hence there is no need to treat the craft gingerly. The super heroine whips out her glowing golden lasso. With a swiftness barely discernible to the naked eye, she snares the white-hot wreckage, pulls it free from the tanker deck and hurls it two miles away from the portside of the ship. The residual flames on the deck are easily snuffed out by a vacuum created by the Amazon's super speed.   
  
*****  
  
From 22,300 miles above, the Earth appears to be a very tranquil place. Alas Hawkman and Hawkgirl have good reason to believe otherwise. They have just returned from a rare visit to their native Thanagar. Their space flight back was expedited by the activation of their Justice League emergency signals. Upon arriving at the orbiting satellite headquarters, they find a most disturbing setting. The satellite has been abandoned in the wake of an apparent attack that has left most of its systems inoperable.  
  
Katar and Shayera Hol are both confused and concerned. A triple priority alert is only sounded during the gravest of situations. The JLA satellite is always to be the command center during times of crisis, yet there are no league members present. Hawkman quickly discovers that the damage, while considerable, is not catastrophic. Life support still functions and computer and weapons could be restored without too much time or effort. It is not readily apparent why the Batman, the leaguer currently assigned monitor duty, would evacuate the base given his expertise and his appreciation for its tactical importance.  
  
To their dismay, Hawkgirl's efforts to contact their fellow Justice Leaguers fail. All lines of communication throughout the planet are being interrupted. The Thanagarian couple is at a distinct disadvantage, for they have no idea what terrible menace threatens their adoptive world. With a great sense of foreboding, they opt to journey down to the planet.   
  
*****  
  
She possesses heightened senses which rival any non-Kryptonian on Earth. So sharp is her vision that she was able to spot a burgeoning trail of smoke from a distance of nearly fifty miles. Curiously enough, this same vision failed to detect the obvious. So focused was she upon extinguishing the fire, that Wonder Woman failed to notice there is not a single person on board the tanker.   
  
The super heroine quickly scouts throughout the ship and the surrounding waters to no avail. There is no sign of the crew, dead or alive. Wonder Woman is perplexed. The helicopter could not have crashed more than five minutes earlier. None of the life boats have been deployed. No rescue ships are on the way despite the tanker being within range of the coast guard.   
  
Diana has an inkling that this mystery of hers may somehow be tied to the Justice League emergency. The Amazon tries to raise her JLA colleagues via communicator only to encounter the same jamming of transmission waves experienced by Hawkgirl. She contemplates her next move when her thoughts are interrupted by the startling sight of a jetliner soaring dangerously low. Its current trajectory is such that it will crash at full speed into the sea within a minute.  
  
Using her gods-given speed of Hermes, the princess ascends towards her invisible plane. Responding to her mental commands, it meets her halfway. She takes the helm of her craft and expertly pilots it in pursuit of the runaway airliner. Given the invisible airplane's phenomenal velocity, it overtakes the other in seconds.  
  
The magic lasso glides smoothly through the overcast skies. As per her telepathic commands, its noose expands to a size large enough to encompass the nose of the passenger plane. Once ensnared, the lasso goes taught. Wonder Woman flexes her sinewy muscles, gnashes her teeth and applies as much strength as she dares. The heroine must level the plane and slow its descent, but she fears the sudden upward pull could tear the craft and its occupants apart.  
  
Wonder Woman succeeds in leveling the airplane, but there simply isn't enough altitude left to reach the airport. She therefore opts to settle for a water landing in the Atlantic Ocean. As she safely sets the craft down off the coast of the Dominican Republic, she is puzzled as to the cause of the trouble. The engines are all functioning and there is no outward sign of any damage or sabotage.  
  
*****  
  
The Hawkship reenters Earth's atmosphere and soars towards the United States. Even with their sophisticated equipment, the Thanagarians are still unable to contact anyone. Their destination is their Terran home of Midway City, a bustling locale which can hopefully provide them with some explanation of the crisis the planet faces.  
  
Upon penetrating the cloud cover above Midway, the Hawks look on in shock at a city in flames. Scattered fires burn unchecked in apartment buildings, factories and department stores throughout the city. The question of which one to address first is put on hold for the moment as Hawkman spots a blimp dangerously off course. Its present path will collide with a skyscraper and result in a terrible explosion.  
  
The husband and wife team of Katar and Shayera Hol springs into action. They know one another so well that they need not waste time hashing out a plan. The Thanagarians work superbly together, each correctly anticipating what the other is thinking. Hawkman flies underneath the gondola of the blimp. Using both his superhuman strength and his ingenious anti-gravity belt, the hero propels the derrigible upwards.   
  
Meanwhile Hawkgirl enters the gondola to pilot the craft. She is bewildered to discover that there is no one on board. For the moment, she can't concern herself with why. The blimp must first clear the Kanigher building. Shayera guides the craft up and around the tall skyscraper, narrowly averting catastrophe. The Thanagarians proceed to land in a clearing on the outskirts of the city.  
  
During the rescue, Hawkman begins to experience sudden dizziness and nausea. These feelings intensify rapidly and Katar is barely able to complete his half of the mission. Upon landing, Shayera realizes her husband has taken ill. She rushes to his side but can do nothing to alleviate his misery. To her horror, the man she adores inexplicably fades. His body grows transparent as it loses substance and within seconds Hawkman vanishes before Hawkgirl's disbelieving eyes.   
  
*****  
  
500 miles southeast of Midway City, Wonder Woman discovers that every male aboard Carter Airlines flight 724 mysteriously vanished about 15 minutes earlier. Included amongst the missing is the entire flight crew. There was little warning, save a brief bout of nausea. The unnerved stewardesses dispatched a series of mayday calls, but until the Justice Leaguer's timely arrival they went unanswered.  
  
The remaining female passengers and attendants are in a state of panic. They rush towards the super heroine begging her to find their loved ones. Diana would like to console them, but if what she fears is true, she can not spare the time to do so. The Amazon hastily instructs the women to use the life raft equipment on board the plane to reach the shore which is only a couple miles away. She assures them that help will be on the way as soon as possible and that every effort will be made to find their missing families and friends.  
  
Wonder Woman regrets being so short with the frightened passengers, but she doesn't wish to further alarm them with speculation. Given the empty oil tanker and the missing men from the airplane, Diana fears that men may be disappearing on a large scale, perhaps even worldwide. This may even include the male members of the Justice League. She shudders at the very thought. The remaining women are also in peril due to the countless planes and vehicles with no one at the helm.   
  
It is inevitable that she can find disasters at every turn, yet Wonder Woman reasons that she must concentrate upon the big picture. Something terrible and deliberate is happening to her planet. The Justice League of America has never been needed more than now. The predominantly male JLA is seriously depleted; therefore it is all the more important that the remaining super heroines pool their knowledge and talents to save their world.   
  
Since communications are being jammed, Diana must seek out her colleagues. Her present location is closest to Midway City, thus she journeys there first. To their mutual relief, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl are united. Shayera is still shaken by Katar's disappearance, but Diana's presence helps her to refocus. The Justice League heroines will work together to find fellow leaguers Zatanna and Black Canary as well as others like Supergirl and Wonder Girl. Their combined forces will have the best chance of success.  
  
Hawkgirl uses the advanced Thanagarian technology onboard the Hawkship to scan for the life signs of the other super heroines. This process will take Shayera several minutes to complete. Wonder Woman opts to use that time to make a trip to Washington DC. She hopes that perhaps someone within the government can provide them with some information on the Earth's plight.  
  
As Diana and Shayera embark upon their separate tasks, they each share the same ominous thought. Through experience, a Justice Leaguer knows enough to coordinate a team effort during an emergency. Black Canary and Zatanna were both in position to respond to the initial emergency call when it was first issued. As the JLA members first on the scene, it is their responsibility to organize their forces. While it is possible that the two heroines are attempting just that, women's intuition tells Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl that this is not happening.  
  
Hawkgirl's genetic scans of the Earth locate Supergirl relatively swiftly due to her unique Kryptonian biology. She expects the others to be much harder to find because their DNA patterns are essentially the same as the rest of the population. To her surprise, the computer identifies them only moments after locating Supergirl. Shayera discovers that all of the heroines she seeks are concentrated in the same geographic location, a place most curious given the dire peril facing the planet. "Why is the name of Thanagar are they all there", the perplexed heroine asks aloud.  
  
While Hawkgirl ponders this latest mystery, Wonder Woman arrives at the White House. The situation proves no different in the nation's capital. The men have all disappeared, including the president and his cabinet. The first lady has assumed control in the absence of her husband. There is little however that can be done in the short term. Through word of mouth, she has called upon the military and national guard for assistance, but their forces are too lean to be of much good. No warnings or demands have been received and everyone is in the dark as to what is happening and why.   
  
Wonder Woman naturally presumes that Black Canary and Zatanna sounded the triple priority alert after the men started vanishing. To her astonishment, the signal originated before any of the disappearances. The first lady theorizes that the missing Justice League heroines probably responded to the emergency call the White House had discretely forwarded to JLA only minutes prior to the craziness throughout the globe. Upon noticing the Amazon's quizzical expression, the first lady notes "Surely you must have heard? Doomsday was spotted in rural Montana!"  
  
*****  
  
With thoughts of her missing Katar constantly on her mind, Shayera Hol is understandably anxious to take action. The plan was to wait for Diana, but she did not expect to find their allies so quickly. She has no means of calling the Amazon princess; therefore Hawkgirl proceeds to Montana on her own. The Thanagarian leaves a message on board the Hawkship which Wonder Woman will find upon her return.   
  
Her wings whip through the ozone layer as she soars due west above the continental United States. At such an extreme altitude, the thin air provides little resistance. Driven by urgency, Hawkgirl achieves a velocity far beyond that which she's ever previously attained. As a result, she manages to reach Montana ahead of Wonder Woman, who only now discovers that her partner has forged ahead without her.  
  
Shayera Hol is an exceptionally talented woman. Her mastery of flight and her great courage and combat skills make her a tough opponent for most foes. Alas she is no match for the monstrosity that awaits her. No sooner does she touch down in the Montana countryside to aide a fallen Black Canary, when the enormous Doomsday seemingly emerges out of nowhere.   
  
His assault is vicious and swift. Hawkgirl has no chance to defend herself as the force of the monster's initial blow sends her reeling through the air. Blood flows freely from Shayera's nose and mouth. The heroine struggles valiantly to regain her senses, fearing all the while that her attacker will unload a punishing and lethal barrage on her person. To her astonishment, the behemoth chooses not to bludgeon her, opting instead to storm off in search of more sites to destroy.  
  
*****  
  
Wonder Woman now recognizes the diabolical and shrewd plan. An unknown enemy has caused the disappearance of presumably every male humanoid being on Earth. Although the purpose of this action is not certain, a reasonable surmise is that it is a precursor to an invasion. Increasing this likelihood is the fact that the world's super heroines were so cruelly accounted for. The notorious monster Doomsday appeared in the sparsely populated countryside of Montana mere minutes prior to the disappearances. His presence lured the unsuspecting women into a deadly confrontation. The heroines were left to perish, tragically unaware that their noble efforts were not even focused upon the true threat to the planet.  
  
Fortunately for the super heroines and the Earth itself, Doomsday serves no one's agenda. He is an unwitting pawn in this strange escapade. The alien behemoth thrives on death and destruction, but also has a short attention span. Having defeated his attackers, he has chosen to move on rather than finish them off. By now he is nearly two hundred miles East of the battle scene.  
  
A veritable who's who of super heroines is sprawled across a two square mile area of Montana wilderness. Zatanna regains consciousness as Batgirl helps her up into a sitting position. Supergirl lies face first in the hard ground. The battered girl of steel groans as she struggles to her feet. The Huntress nurses a broken left arm and separated shoulder. Black Canary is worse off. The Justice Leaguer has suffered a grievously injured left knee and is unable to stand without the assistance of a sore but otherwise uninjured Wonder Girl.   
  
Doomsday is far too dangerous to be allowed to roam unchecked throughout America. The primary threat must be the priority however. Princess Diana takes control of the situation. She instructs Hawkgirl to organize the others. Suitable teams are to be dispatched to address the mysterious invader and the recovery of the missing men. Wonder Woman will to handle Doomsday by herself, thus giving her colleagues the best chance of success.  
  
Although she is accustomed to personal risk given her line of work, Shayera Hol's initial reaction is one of objection. Diana of Themyscira is a close and valued friend. Battling Doomsday alone is akin to a suicide mission. Hawkgirl briefly attempts to talk her out of it, but she quickly holds her tongue. Wonder Woman has made this choice and despite the danger Shayera respects her decision and the wisdom and courage behind it.  
  
Hawkgirl experiences a mixed reaction when she assembles the heroines and quickly explains their general plan. Supergirl is very outspoken against it, suggesting that Wonder Woman must be crazy to tackle Doomsday alone. The Justice Leaguers stand behind Diana's strategy as does Wonder Girl. The younger Amazon is terribly worried about her sister, but she knows enough not to doubt her. Donna Troy implores everyone to honor Wonder Woman's judgment and follow the example of her leadership.  



	2. 

WONDER WOMAN : THE MEASURE OF A HEROINE  
  
  
Chapter 2.  
Even at an altitude of one mile above the American northwest, the trail of destruction is evident to her keen senses. Demolished trees and downed telephone poles are strewn in his wake. A small cliffside is leveled. The occasional automobile and tractor trailer truck is found upside down and crushed. The mangled corpse of a giant grizzly bear provides graphic evidence of the monster's viciousness and sheer brutality. Northlands City lies only ten miles away. "Thank Hera he hasn't reached any towns or cities yet." the Amazon thinks to herself as she flies above. "I've got to make certain it stays that way!"  
  
Having spotted the hulking brute, Wonder Woman exits her invisible plane and swoops down into the path of her quarry. Doomsday is not impressed. He grunts loudly and even manages a laugh as he hefts a huge boulder above his head. The monster is nearly two feet taller than the Amazon and outweighs her by half a ton. Understandably, he does not perceive her as a threat, thus he won't even bother resorting to hand to hand combat for the kill. He seeks exciting new pastures and the boulder is a quicker way to eliminate the pesky intruder.  
  
The mass of rock travels at great speed upon leaving Doomsday's hands. Like a diamond cutter, her powerful right-handed blow is precise and effective. The boulder shatters into thousands of fragments, allowing the Amazon to continue on unimpeded. She touches down twenty paces in front of the creature, presenting herself as an irresistible target.  
  
Wonder Woman takes a defensive posture at the outset of the battle. She acts instinctively, fending off her attacker's blows and landing counter punches of her own. The heroine is realistic in her outlook. Doomsday is virtually impossible to subdue and no prison could contain him. Her mission is therefore to keep the monster occupied and away from populated areas until the crisis is resolved and reinforcements arrive.   
  
Although the initial exchange proves very favorable for the super heroine, Doomsday's momentum has carried them dangerously close to Northlands City. To her chagrin, Wonder Woman discovers that her foe has greater interest in the city than in her. He is not particularly enamored with sparring with such an elusive opponent. Furthermore, he has no inclination towards chasing her throughout the Northwest. Demolishing skyscrapers is a far more entertaining pursuit.   
  
Tens of thousands of lives are at immediate risk. Wonder Woman can not allow him to enter the city; therefore she must alter her strategy. Her only viable option is to lure him away. The monster craves physical combat. Diana reasons that if she aggressively assails the beast, she will appeal to his primitive warrior-like instinct. By drawing his ire, she will earn his respect and thus force him to concentrate solely upon her instead of his surroundings.  
  
Her assault is lightning quick, potent and downright savage. Wonder Woman unloads a violent barrage upon an enemy like never before. Ferocious kicks and left-right combination punches are delivered with the calculated precision of an Amazon champion. She lands three blows for every one she deftly fends off. Doomsday withstands an incredible series of blows before a roundhouse left-footed kick to the head finally knocks him off his feet.   
  
To her astonishment, Doomsday is back upright in the blink of an eye. The swiftness of his recovery amazes Diana, but not nearly as much as his reaction. The behemoth sports a sinister grin worthy of the Joker himself. Saliva drips freely from each side of Doomsday's mouth as he stares menacingly at the super heroine. He has found a suitable adversary and relishes the prospect of annihilating her. Unquestionably, Diana now has his undivided attention and the battle is on!   
  
*****  
  
Supergirl and Wonder Girl fly side by side over Lake Erie. As per Hawkgirl's instructions, they head east towards New York. With electronic communications jammed throughout the world, it will be exceedingly difficult to organize Earth's super heroines for the critical counter strike against the unknown enemy. The Teen Titans' base of operation, Titans Tower, is in the Big Apple; therefore a brief effort will be made to locate Starfire and Raven to enhance their ranks.   
  
Supergirl is still a bit miffed that Wonder Woman deems herself the best choice to battle Doomsday alone. The Kryptonian is more powerful physically than Diana. She also has a score to settle due to his brutal history with Superman. Kara strongly feels that she is entitled to the responsibility of battling the monster.  
  
Wonder Girl chuckles to herself before responding to her ally's comments. Kara is confident and outspoken. There is a healthy touch of arrogance about her which some heroes and heroines construe as cockiness. Donna finds Supergirl's honesty and brashness to be quite refreshing, but there are times when she privately wishes Kara would see fit to tone it down.  
  
Donna acknowledges Supergirl's superior might and her default experience with the creature through her cousin Superman. Wonder Girl argues however that this familiarity works both ways and that Doomsday has evolved to handle her Kryptonian abilities. Wonder Woman is the ultimate Amazon champion with great powers of her own and unparalleled fighting prowess.. "If anyone can survive a long, grueling battle against that monstrosity, it's Diana." Wonder Girl insists.  
  
In a rare moment of humility, Kara sets her personal frustrations aside. "You're worried about her, aren't you?" she queries. There is a pause for several seconds. "Yeah." Donna responds solemnly.   
  
*****  
  
Wonder Woman begins a swift flight towards the deep woodlands of the Northwest, luring Doomsday away from the city. The alien monstrosity can not yet fly, but his enormous leaps span as much as thirty miles each. At this rate, they will be hundreds of miles from civilization very soon. Unfortunately, Doomsday tires of the chase and the heroine loses sight of him in the wilderness.   
  
The Amazon boards her invisible plane to utilize its tracking equipment. Before it can isolate her quarry, the craft is suddenly jarred in midair. Wonder Woman is stunned by what she sees. Through the transparent cockpit, the Amazon eyes Doomsday clinging to the wing. He literally smashes his fist through the solid Amazonium wing. The Goliath can see her incomparable aircraft as easily as she can and he's tearing it apart to reach her. Never before has her plane been scratched, much less damaged. In a desperate attempt to save her plane, Diana telepathically orders it to shake Doomsday loose by swerving at high speed. Unfortunately, his grip is such that he can not be thrown free despite her best efforts.  
  
The controls of the invisible jet grow increasingly sluggish and Diana is losing her mental command of the craft. She realizes that her plane is doomed and decides to derive one last benefit from it. The Amazon orders the plane to fly at top speed directly into the heart of the mountain range. She disembarks at the last possible moment, ensuring that Doomsday is onboard for the crushing impact.  
  
Although sacrificing her powerful and strategically priceless jet is regrettable, Wonder Woman is as pleased as she can be given the circumstances. She has succeeded in relocating their fight. They are now deep in the Rocky Mountains, far removed from any human populations. Diana is now at liberty to engage Doomsday in any manner she sees fit. The battle is hers to dictate.  
  
*****  
  
"Zatanna! You're a magician!" The exclamation echoes throughout the conference room of what is an otherwise quiet Justice League satellite. "You've got the computer and transporter back on line." Black Canary observes. Zatanna barely acknowledges her comrade's statement for her concentration is focused upon the monitor which is used to receive incoming visual transmissions. Although by no means an expert, the resident sorceress possesses a working knowledge of the satellite technology. This familiarity allows her to appropriately channel her amazing mystical powers to effect repair.  
  
A bell seemingly goes off inside the head of the preoccupied magician. She looks up to see Black Canary standing very unsteadily a few feet away. Dinah Lance stubbornly wobbles towards Zatanna without the aid of crutches or a makeshift cane. She has been through a rough ordeal. Her Navy blue fishnet tights are tattered in various places, revealing assorted cuts, scrapes and bruises on her thighs and knees. Alas, Dinah feels far worse than her disheveled appearance, for her left knee throbs with pain. Every step is excruciating.  
  
Zatanna's reaction is that of a frustrated parent scolding her impetuous child. "Canary! You shouldn't be on your feet!" she snaps. Dinah unconvincingly attempts to allay her friend's concerns by suggesting her injury is "little more than a scratch." Zatanna isn't buying. She knows her colleague too well. "Dinah, who are you trying to impress here?" Zee asks. The magician proceeds to argue that there is no need for Black Canary to demonstrate her courage and toughness, for it is already well established.   
  
Dinah reluctantly admits that she is in agony, but she refuses to sit helplessly by while Zatanna restores their headquarters to operational status. The sorceress considers herself fortunate that the job is basically done. Zatanna quips "Geez, and here we all thought Ollie Queen was the most headstrong member of this league!   
  
Before Ms. Lance can make a sharp retort of her own, the two heroines are startled by a highly pitched buzzing sound. The women immediately recognize it as the alert signal indicating an incoming message to the satellite. Zatanna has just reactivated the communications console, but she is surprised that anything is actually getting through the interference.  
  
Static across the viewscreen gives way to the fuzzy image of a human female. The unenlightened would presume that the monitor is still malfunctioning, but the Justice Leaguers realize otherwise. The face before them is that of the brilliant technical whiz and information source known only as Oracle. This mysterious woman has been an ally to the JLA for several years now. Her identity is unknown to the membership with the exception of the Batman. She communicates via two-way visual link, but she scrambles the signal so that her image and voice are unrecognizable. As is typical, Zatanna and Black Canary can discern Oracle's shoulder length hair. Her camera image is bespectacled and she is unmistakably feminine, but beyond this, further identification is impossible.   
  
Oracle is very guarded in her dealings with the JLA, but she has developed a close professional relationship with Black Canary. She has not confided her identity to Dinah, but the two work regularly together via long distance communication. Canary implicitly trusts her unusual friend and has great faith in her resourcefulness. She is therefore not surprised that Oracle has managed to penetrate the communication barrier.  
  
Zatanna and Black Canary listen intently as Oracle swiftly spells out the grave situation as best as she understands it. She has determined that, contrary to their initial theory, Earth's electronic communications are not being impeded by a dampening field. Rather all telephone, television and radio waves are being systematically funneled into Earth's man-made satellite network. These satellites are not designed to handle the volume or spectrum of transmissions they are receiving. The enemy has altered them to achieve this.  
  
The alien technology is difficult to overcome and the transmission begins to break up. In Gotham City, Congresswoman Barbara Gordon's gloved fingers fly across her keyboard as she frantically attempts to maintain the link. One could argue that the multi-talented Gordon has never been more brilliant than now as she masterfully compensates for the interference. Even her ingenuity has its limits, however, and she will lose the transmission for good within a minute.  
  
Oracle hasn't time to spell out all that she knows; therefore she makes sure she covers the most pertinent issues. She insists that Zatanna is the only hope to save the endangered airplanes throughout the world. This statement provokes a slight groan from the magician, for such endeavors are beyond her capabilities. Oracle informs them that she has recruited speedster Jesse Quick to assist Zatanna in locating and saving the stricken aircraft. Static cackles across the screen as the transmission fades. She offers one final warning before the signal goes dead. "Do NOT try using any form of electronic communication. It could be fatal!"  
  
A frustrated and worried Barbara Gordon rises from her state-of-the-art computer station. Earlier today, the politician reprised her role as Batgirl. Given her still superb physical condition, one would be hard-pressed to guess she retired the spunky crime fighter nearly four years ago. As Babs pulls her mask back over her face, she laments her failure to convey her entire message to her colleagues. Zatanna and Black Canary remain unaware of the theory which she was fortunate enough to pass along to Hawkgirl moments before contacting JLA headquarters. She postulates that the energy within the intercepted communication waves is building up in orbit and will somehow be converted into a deadly weapon to eradicate Earth's remaining female population.   
  
*****  
  
Wonder Woman touches down at the foot of an enormous avalanche of rock. Buried underneath lies Doomsday, obscured from her view by tons of rubble. Alas, the monster will not be trapped for long. Huge boulders scatter throughout a half-mile radius as the grey-toned, hulking frame of the beast begins to emerge. Were this any other adversary, the super heroine would be shocked. Given Doomsday's unfathomable might and resilience, Diana expects him to break free of this makeshift prison. She had optimistically hoped, however, that he would be incapacitated for at least a few minutes.   
  
The Amazon decides to take the offensive in the split second she has before her foe completely extricates himself. She soars in behind the behemoth, intent upon landing a punishing blow to his backside. Doomsday senses her stealthful approach. With uncanny quickness, the brute whirls around while shedding the last of the heavy stone from his ankles and feet. To her astonishment, he grasps the heroine's left forearm, thus halting her momentum and throwing off the fluid mechanics of her upcoming right-handed punch. Instead of connecting with her own offensive shot, she is momentarily vulnerable to one from her opponent.  
  
Diana instinctively rolls with the left-handed uppercut thrown by Doomsday. It is a glancing blow that the Amazon takes to her chin, yet given her assailant's sheer power, it proves harmful. Blood sprays from her inside lower lip as pain radiates through her teeth and both jaw bones. Had the punch landed flush, Wonder Woman's face would be mangled. As it is, the heroine is momentarily staggered, but quickly shrugs if off. She can now fully appreciate Superman's observation that "Nobody hits harder than Doomsday." Tough as she is, the Amazon understands that she can't continue to risk many hand-to-hand exchanges because he can literally tear her apart. She therefore looks to attack Doomsday from afar and hopes that he will be content to chase after her for awhile in the isolated Northwest.  
  
Wonder Woman taunts her vile nemesis by floating in the air above him. Doomsday can not fly and she is too swift for him snare with his frantic leaps. The Amazon comes tantalizingly close when her adversary pulls a sudden surprise. Doomsday grabs a handful of small stones and wildly flings them in her direction. Traveling at blinding speed, the scattered pebbles resemble machine gun fire. The astonished super heroine deflects the projectiles fairly easily, but she is forced to slow her ascent to do so. Doomsday takes advantage and seizes the Amazon's right leg. As though she were a mere fly swatter, he whips the Amazon against the ground a half dozen times before unceremoniously tossing her aside.  
  
Although slightly dizzy, Wonder Woman immediately rises to her feet. Doomsday charges after the super heroine as she makes a mad dash for a nearby woods. She deftly weaves in between the trees while maintaining her super speed pace. Diana hopes to confuse the beast in the forest, which is far more her element than his. As she gets deeper into the timberland, the Amazon notices that she seems to have lost her pursuer. This is not her intention, for she must engage him at all times to ensure the safety of others. With that, she is shocked to discover Doomsday descending to the ground directly in her path. He has circled completely around her. The two combatants momentarily stare one another down from a distance of twelve feet.   
"I have been a pompous fool!" Wonder Woman thinks to herself. The heroine realizes that she has been relying upon pre-conceived notions about her foe and thus ignoring her own firsthand experiences. The general perception of Doomsday is that he is a mindless brute. His incomparable rage, destructive tendencies and lack of speech reinforce this impression. Diana now recognizes that he possesses a remedial intellect. The beast uses tools. In his case, 'tools' come in the form of street signs used to spear helicopters and cars to pummel an enemy.   
  
This revelation creates new possibilities for the Justice Leaguer. Even the eternally optimistic princess has no delusions of reasoning with this biological killing machine. She is hopeful however that he just may understand an order to "cease and desist". After dodging Doomsday's latest advances and getting the better of a brief exchange of blows, the heroine resorts to her magic lasso. Her golden lariat unerringly finds its mark; alas it does not generate the desired result. Wonder Woman can't be sure whether Doomsday is immune to her lasso's mystical charms or that he simply isn't smart enough to understand her commands. Either way, the magic lasso fails to provide the easy and quick end to the rampage which Diana had prayed for.  
  
To the heroine's chagrin, her strategy is thwarted further. The rambunctious brute's powerful legs propel him high into the sky. The enchanted lariat is still wrapped tightly around his upper torso. An astonished Wonder Woman desperately clutches the back end of her rope; thus she is dragged through the Montana skies. Diana is helpless to slow her quarry and she is forced to hang on until he returns to firm ground.   
  
Wonder Woman quickly scans their surroundings and she is worried. They have landed in a small town. People are clearly at risk here while ten miles south across the river lies her one-time home, Gateway City. The super heroine spots an opportunity to forcibly relocate her foe to a safer, less congested area. Her golden lasso is still affixed about the shoulders of Doomsday. With the swiftness of Hermes, Diana circles the monster a dozen times, wrapping her unbreakable lariat all the more around his torso with each pass. Wonder Woman seeks to bind him, preferably head to toe, to restrict his movements. She should then be able to carry him right out of town.   
  
The Amazon's actions enrage the powerful brute. Like a frenzied wild animal, Doomsday desperately twists and bucks in an effort to free himself. In the process, he manages to land the first truly devastating blow of the battle. His long, right elbow violently connects with the heroine as she whirls by. Diana screeches in pain as the spike pierces her right side. Blood gushes from the wide, penetrating puncture wound. The horrifying sound of her two lowest ribs snapping seems far more deafening than her hair-raising scream.   
  
Despite her unthinkable agony, Wonder Woman maintains hold of her magic lasso. She makes a valiant effort to lift her enemy out of the danger area, but she hasn't the strength left to do it. Diana has lost lots of blood and even her super metabolism has yet to adjust. The heroine is overpowered with relative ease by her enormous foe. Doomsday shucks the Amazon and hurls her body clear through a two-story condominium.   
  
The fearsome terror wreaks havoc throughout the small town. Homes collapse one after another, whatever happens to be in his path. Confusion reigns in the wake of the missing men. Coupled with the communication blackout, the remaining women and girls aren't even remotely prepared for the arrival of Doomsday. Wonder Woman gallantly trades punches with the monster, but deaths are imminent unless she can relocate the battle.   
  
Diana's side is a major problem, but her Amazonian constitution is kicking in to accelerate the healing process. The two-inch wide gash is already beginning to clot, thus reducing the loss of blood. The super heroine is still weakened, but her great might is slowly returning. She has considerable fight left in her, but she knows that, if at all possible, she must avoid taking any hits to her injured ribs.   
  
Throughout their confrontation, Wonder Woman looks for any plausible means by which to attack her formidable foe. She notices an exposed power cable within the remains of a toppled general store. Diana severs the line and drops the back end of her golden lasso onto the damaged wire. The lasso is an ideal conductor. Heavy voltage cascades through the lariat until it reaches the noose, which is still wedged underneath Doomday's external shoulder blades. The unsuspecting behemoth is subjected to a powerful surge of electric current. The sudden jolt momentarily stops him in his tracks.  
  
A seething Doomsday turns his attention back on the Amazon princess. The electric shock has risen his dander and he is easily coaxed into following the heroine thirty miles away into the countryside. This experience confirms a theory which clever Diana has developed during the conflict. Doomsday possesses a very high threshold for pain with the provisal that he anticipates it coming. When the monster is confronted with a surprise attack or a force foreign to him, he can experience great pain. Wonder Woman can use this knowledge, but she is also well aware that the infliction of such short term pain does not cause actual damage to his impossibly resilient hide.  
  
To Diana's dismay, her strategic advantage is short-lived. Wonder Woman aggressively battles to keep Doomsday off balance and maintain control of the fight. Unfortunately, he's just too strong. The monster withstands her most potent blows and ultimately gains the upper hand. Mimicking the heroine's prior example, Doomsday consciously uses the magic lasso against its owner. He secures the lariat tightly around both her ankles.   
  
The monster takes to the air and pulls the helpless heroine in tow. Soaring through the mid-western skies, Diana eyes Gateway City in the distance. As Gateway grows ever closer, Wonder Woman is aghast at the monster's intentions. His primitive craving of violence and destruction makes the city a Mecca for his rampage. "Countless lives are at risk," the heroine fears "and apparently he's dragged me along so that I can be his first victim!"   



	3. 

WONDER WOMAN : THE MEASURE OF A HEROINE  
  
  
Chapter 3.  
Dinah Drake Lance is known as the Black Canary. As super heroines go, she is largely ignored and under-appreciated by a public more enamored with meta-human powers. Aliens Supergirl, Hawkgirl and Starfire garner considerable media attention. Zatanna was a stage performer and celebrity before she ever chose to devote her mystical talents towards the fight for justice. Wonder Woman is the most celebrated of all. Her incomparable combination of power, courage, intelligence, dignity, and beauty earn her the unofficial, yet rarely disputed, designation as Earth's most fascinating personality.   
  
Dinah could easily resent her relative lack of prestige, but she is more than content with her standing. Black Canary is very highly regarded where it matters most, amongst her colleagues. She has earned the full respect and confidence of her fellow Justice League members, many of whom are not easily impressed. The many villains she's corralled over the years would also grudgingly attest to her capability.  
  
The heroine has endured many injuries. Sprains. Concussions. Pulled muscles. It's a running joke amongst the JLA which malaise will befall Dinah each week. Leaguers marvel at this overachiever. She perseveres and constantly manages to keep pace with her super-powered friends and foes. Until now.  
  
22,300 miles below, her planet faces perhaps its greatest crisis ever and Dinah is forced to sit idly by. She is physically unfit to join her allies in the field. Communication lines are still down, thus she can not even assist in the coordination of the rescue efforts. One might surmise that the Black Canary, a woman of action, would be driven a bit stir crazy by her helplessness. Such a surmise is most accurate.  
  
Images cascade back and forth in her mind. Black Canary is worried about her world and her fellow heroines fighting long odds to save it. Concern about Ollie and the missing men never strays far from her foremost thoughts. She also can't help but ponder her own future. Her colleagues all offered encouraging words, but Dinah could sense their true feelings. Her knee injury is very serious and will likely end her Justice League career.   
  
As Ms. Lance broods over the situation, she is startled by the hum of the Justice League transporter. She looks on as the battle-weary form of the Huntress takes shape before her. The Huntress explains to the surprised Justice Leaguer that she is on board the satellite through the initiatives of Oracle. Like Dinah, the injured heroine is unable to partake in the Earthside activities. She is therefore ready to help Black Canary should communications be restored. The Huntress is not a member of the league. Oracle has overridden the JLA computer to allow for her transport to headquarters.   
  
Dinah finds her visitor's story to be a bit too convenient. Huntress is not well established in the super heroic community. She wonders how and why Oracle would make the effort to single her out for satellite duty, given the limited resources and demands on her time and talent. A stunning thought occurs to Black Canary. Huntress is from Gotham City and Oracle has ties to the Batman. It suddenly seems so clear to Dinah ... Oracle and the Huntress must be one in the same! The Justice Leaguer keeps her suspicions to herself, but she plans to use their time together to surreptitiously confirm her hypothesis.  
  
*****  
  
While heroines throughout the globe do their part to avert the death of their world, Wonder Woman momentarily concerns herself with a far more personal death ... her own! Dragged against her will to the hub of Gateway City, the Amazon stares up at a frightening sight. Doomsday hovers above her prone form and readies to crush the Justice Leaguer with a cement mixer. Diana's ankles are still tightly bound by her golden lasso. Although the monster has released his grasp on the line, she hasn't the mobility to elude the impending hammer-like blow.  
  
The cement mixer smashes to the ground with a thunderous roar. To the normal human eye, it appears the famous super heroine has been horribly crushed to death. Even Wonder Woman, powerful as she is, couldn't survive such devastation. Unbeknownst to the few brazen and rather foolhardy on-lookers, the Amazon has avoided certain demise. In the blink of an eye, the super heroine uses her tremendous upper body strength to burrow through the street itself and into the sewer system below.   
  
Thinking his adversary has been vanquished, Doomsday maliciously smashes vehicle after vehicle. Bystanders flee for their lives as the behemoth lays waste to a city block. For a few moments, he appears oblivious to the defenseless women. Cars, trucks and buildings are more enticing targets, until the heinous beast suddenly recaptures a thirst for carnage.   
  
Doomsday zeroes in on several terrified citizens scurrying from the fray when the ground begins to tremble. With that, the very pavement beneath the monster's feet explodes upward as though a volcano has just formed on Perez Street. Huge chunks of concrete and pavement scatter throughout a quarter-mile radius. Doomsday hurtles fifty yards into the foundation of an office building. Amidst the dust and debris, a determined Wonder Woman emerges from the enormous opening in the road which she has just created.  
  
"Everybody clear the area! NOW!" Diana bellows at a volume loud enough to be heard for dozens of blocks. Onlookers are shaken up by the Amazon's latest initiative, but fortunately no one seems to have been seriously injured by the flying rock. Wonder Woman intersperses herself between her enemy and his closest potential victims so as to best ensure their safe getaways.   
  
Doomsday relishes the city. There are lives for him to take. It is a steel and concrete playground to demolish. He senses the princess' desperate desire to remove him from these surroundings and he won't stand for that. The behemoth is prepared for the Amazon's attacks and will not allow her the opening she craves. Regardless of the heroine's inimitable skills, conventional fighting techniques will not expel her foe from Gateway City.   
  
Well aware that she needs a new avenue of attack, the Justice Leaguer opens her mind to possibilities. A "crazy idea" occurs to her which she deems to be worth a try. Wonder Woman allows herself to the get the worst of a sequence of punches. She is blasted clear through the front and side windows of a corner doughnut shop and into a back alley. The heroine deftly tucks her body such that she rolls with the impact against the back wall and garbage disposal bin. Back on her feet, the Amazon darts behind the far end of the building so as to further distance herself from the beast. Doomsday rumbles down the alley in pursuit of his quarry.   
  
To the few frightened women left in the immediate vicinity, Diana's next action would seem to defy logic. Wonder Woman whips out her magic lasso and begins to twirl it directly over her head. The golden yellow noose encompasses her entire frame. Swiftly and deliberately, she lowers the spinning lariat down over her head and shoulders. In what can only be described appropriately as magic, the super heroine's facial appearance changes markedly. Her beautiful, long, wavy hair style gives way to a vastly more conservative ponytail arrangement. Her tiara and red earrings vanish; in their place are matching bronze eyeglasses and earrings. The fantastic transformation continues as the lasso drops down her torso. Her golden brassiere is slowly replaced by an attractive woman's designer suit. Above the current level of the enchanted lasso is a portion of a navy blue suit jacket and white pullover blouse; below is the remainder of the heroine's signature halter top. Her star-spangled shorts are supplanted by the matching navy blue skirt as the lasso descends to knee level. The heroine soon steps out of her lariat as it strikes the sidewalk. She now sports a perfectly nice pair of dark blue, high-heeled shoes which have replaced her scarlet boots, the left one of which had been noticeably damaged in the battle. The very last identifying remnant of Wonder Woman disappears as the Amazon tucks her golden lasso inside her suit jacket. Curiously enough, its telltale glow should be easily discernible even under the cover of the clothing, yet astonishingly it too is gone.  
  
Given the dire circumstances, Wonder Woman has no concern whatsoever in safeguarding her secret identity. Compromising Diana Prince is readily acceptable, especially if the payoff proves to be as great as she anticipates. In her unique and colorful costume, Wonder Woman stands out like a beacon. As Diana Prince, she goes unrecognized by friends and general public alike. The heroine reasons that the same should hold true for Doomsday. Diana pretends to be startled and terrified by Doomsday's appearance when he emerges from the alley. She screams in horror and her knees quake. The Amazon drops to one knee while cowering and helplessly pleading for her life. The color fades from her face to further sell the scene. "That's it. Try to kill defenseless little me." Ms. Prince thinks to herself as the monstrosity towers over her.   
  
Suddenly the disguised super heroine springs up from her kneeling position. Using her legs to provide extra thrust, she unloads a vicious uppercut. The blow connects solidly and Doomsday is sent flying. To the Amazon's dismay, however, his trajectory is very low to the ground. His momentum is therefore stopped after crashing through the foundations of several office buildings. Diana has not reckoned on the brute's super senses. He has managed to see through her secret identity and braced himself for the impact of her blow. "Great Gaea! He smelled me?!" the Amazon exclaims incredulously as she quickly changes back into costume.  
  
*****  
  
High above the Gateway City fray flies the news helicopter from local television station WSLT. With pilot trainee Debra Mulvihill at the helm, this is the only such craft covering the breaking story. Initially reporting on the disappearances of the men, the news chopper now responds to unconfirmed sightings of Doomsday within the city limits. Spotting the intense brawl, Mulvihill wisely keeps her distance despite the overanxious prodding of her passenger.  
  
"This is Heide Rockwell with an exclusive report for WSLT!" the newswoman trumpets. "If things weren't bad enough, the heart of Gateway City is now the battleground for a fierce confrontation between Doomsday and Wonder Woman! The monster seems to have the Justice Leaguer decisively outclassed. Possessing clear advantages in size and power, Doomsday punched the Amazon right through the front wall of the Marston Comics building."  
  
The 32-year old Rockwell relishes the moment, for this could be her opportunity to make a big name for herself. A former beauty queen from the heartland, Rockwell once had high ambitions of Hollywood stardom. Those dreams were repeatedly dashed by harsh reality, but the attractive and persistent blonde gained employment in the WSLT news division in her native Gateway City. Regarded by both colleagues and competitors as merely a pretty face, Heide has been relegated to fluff pieces to fill out the newscasts. "No more!" Rockwell thinks to herself. While it is probable that her live broadcast will be disrupted, the recorded version will be aired expeditiously. This is her chance to shine.  
  
"Doomsday is storming into the building in pursuit of Wonder Woman!" Rockwell exuberantly announces. "The combatants are out of our camera range, but we can still hear the brutal action all the way up here. The whole structure seems to be trembling at its very foundation. We can't be sure, but this reporter's instinct is that Wonder Woman is in serious trouble!"  
  
Instead of collapsing, an eerie calm soon befalls the Marston building. Rockwell and Mulvihill are confused by a series of thunderous clasps which sound like small explosions. Each one seems slightly less intense than its predecessor. The newswoman momentarily struggles for words until she suddenly understands what is happening. "They're on the move!" Rockwell screams for the benefit of both the viewers and her pilot. "Doomsday's so fast that he must be a half dozen blocks south of us by now!" she marvels.  
  
To a television audience, Heide Rockwell's vivacious delivery is a touch overbearing, yet tolerable given the drama which is unfolding. It is quite another matter for Debra Mulvihill. The unassuming young aviator is the brunt of constant badgering and tongue lashings from the oppressive reporter. Even the most experienced of helicopter pilots would be unable to keep up with this fast-paced fight, much less a trainee. This matters not to Rockwell, who makes it a point to lambaste Mulvihill at every moment she is not broadcasting directly to her viewers. The flustered pilot copes with Rockwell's ranting as she maneuvers through the skyscrapers in search of the deadly behemoth.   
  
*****  
  
Theirs is a jagged path emanating from Marston Comics Inc.. The massive arms of Doomsday feel like a combination of granite and steel as they apply a vice-like grip upon her torso. Clutching the Amazon in a bear hug, the monster rams his way through the street level foundations of building after building, leaving gaping holes and scattered debris in his wake. Eventually Diana manages to trip up the rampaging monster. Still in his grasp, she suffers more pain for her efforts. Doomsday lands with a thud thus driving the heroine into the pavement. Bringing him to a stop gives Wonder Woman the leverage to reassert herself and she kicks the monstrosity away.   
  
Doomsday's momentum carries him into a solid brick store front. The structure is weakened considerably by the jolt and it takes but one punch for the beast to bring the facade tumbling down. Given the prospect of people on the inside, Wonder Woman tries to prevent the wall from falling. This action proves hopeless, for it begins to crack apart under the strain.   
  
Diana quickly changes tactics. She redirects the crumbling brick so that it lands on Doomsday instead of the inside of the store. To catch the falling structure initially, she turns her back to her foe. The heroine struggles to heft the great weight. She shifts her feet accordingly to attain maximum thrust from her legs, but in so doing she leaves herself further vulnerable to counterattack. This proves to be bad news both literally and figuratively. A mere fraction of a second after throwing the wall towards her foe, the Amazon is felled from behind by a newspaper vending machine hurled at a velocity exceeding the speed of sound.  
  
Disorientation overwhelms the princess as she instinctively, rather than consciously, attempts to stand. She is dazed and her sleek, powerful frame is betraying her. Her back, which has often shouldered tons weight, rebels in excruciating pain. Compassion is not in Doomsday's nature. The towering monster recognizes his courageous adversary's distress and he is quick to take advantage. Grabbing her by her long dark hair, Doomsday violently whirls the Amazon a few dozen times overhead before whipping her through a department store window.  
  
Shards of loose glass roll off her person as she forces herself to rise. Mercifully, there is no one in the store to be harmed, but there easily could have been. The heroine is gravely concerned over the peril the monster poses to the public. Her frustration grows as her physical injuries mount. She is not only fighting Doomsday, but also her own pain and exhaustion. Her ability to protect the innocent is waning. This makes the Amazon champion angry. Very angry.  
  
Despite herself, the gallant super heroine is overcome by total, unadulterated rage. She viciously and recklessly charges her enemy, intent upon annihilating him. A primitive, vile brawl is precisely what Doomsday craves, yet even he is momentarily startled by the sheer ferocity from his opponent. Her blood boils with a fury that momentarily blocks out her intense pain. Wonder Woman applies a two-handed choke hold around the beast's throat. She fires him through a foot thick concrete wall. Diana's uncalculated, savage assault continues as she repeatedly pounds the prone creature with debris from damaged buildings. The final blow is delivered from afar as the Justice Leaguer levies an enormous section of concrete on her nemesis via her magic lasso.  
  
Wonder Woman is breathing rather heavily when she snaps out of her frenzy. "Great Athena! What am I doing?" she exclaims aloud. The Amazon privately chastises herself for allowing her emotions to run wild. Diana knows that she can't expect to survive another such lapse of control. Regardless of her personal feelings or Doomsday's unchecked brutality, she must maintain her composure from here out. In the blink of an eye, the super heroine removes her tiara and rolls her hair up in a bun. This style, which she often wears as Diana Prince, virtually precludes unprincipled Doomsday from further hair pulling initiatives.   
  
The two formidable warriors briefly stare one another down in Marston Square. Despite the fever-pitched battle, Doomsday appears unharmed and as powerful and energetic as ever. By contrast, Wonder Woman is wearing down. Cuts and bruises scar her face, arms and thighs. Her injured right side remains very vulnerable and her back rebels in knife-like agony with her every movement.   
  
The wild west-like standoff ends with Doomsday hefting a taxi cab with one arm. Surprisingly Diana is pleased to see him resorting to such an attack. Through her knowledge and firsthand experience, the Amazon understands that the monster often assaults powerful adversaries with inanimate objects. He does this to soften up an opponent before finishing him off with his bare hands. Apparently Doomsday doesn't realize just how wounded she really is. This revelation invigorates Diana who is determined to battle aggressively and deny her enemy even a glimpse of weakness.  
  
Wonder Woman deftly dodges the thrown automobile and goes on the offensive. A combination of punches and kicks are followed by the crushing impact of a four-door passenger car. Doomsday is momentarily off his feet. The Amazon opportunistically seeks to capitalize. Magic lasso in hand, she swoops in to ensnare the monster and hoist him from the city streets. Ever conscious of the sharp bony protrusions on Doomsday's extremities, Diana is caught flush by a brutal kick which connects directly against her wounded side.  
  
The extraordinary healing resulting from her meta-human metabolism is undone in the blink of an eye. Her ghastly wound is reopened. Blood once again gushes from her side and she fears he may have cracked another rib. Her agony is too great to disguise. Doomsday knows she is seriously hurt.  
  
The dazed super heroine wills herself to rise. She senses the presence of her nemesis hovering over her, but she fails to notice the noose of her golden lasso until it goes taught around her neck. Diana gasps for breath as the monster mercilessly yanks the opposite end of the rope. For Doomsday, this conflict is now a game. It's fun. The magic lasso is a new toy which he uses to torture its former owner.   
  
On the verge of blacking out, Wonder Woman remains remarkably level-headed. She twists her body such that she can propel herself towards her monstrous assailant. Simultaneously, Diana grabs the lasso with her right hand. She manages to create slack in the line, thus allowing herself to breathe freely. Revitalized, the heroine connects with a powerful left-handed uppercut. This affords the Amazon the brief moment necessary to remove the noose from her neck before she is swatted away by a retaliatory fist.  
  
Wonder Woman expects Doomsday to pounce on her while she's down; instead the heroine is dumbfounded by what she sees next. The behemoth has found himself a new challenge, namely breaking the magic lasso. Clutching multiple strands of the lariat in each of his gigantic hands, Doomsday growls loudly while exerting his unfathomable might. The golden lasso is a rather thin cord and, other than its radiant glow, it appears strikingly unremarkable. Nevertheless, Diana's famous weapon passes the ultimate test. It has never so much as been damaged, much less severed, and that still holds true despite Doomsday.   
  
The rage within the beast increases as the golden lasso remains impervious to his power. Diana sees a "golden opportunity" to use this distraction to her advantage. The heroine lifts a previously damaged sedan high above her head with the intent of using it as a pile driver. Her goal is to pound Doomsday through the street and into the sewer system underneath the city. Alas, the Amazon's body balks at the super-human exertion. Diana attempts to compensate for her injured ribs, but her strained back proves very uncooperative. Hefting a car should be laughably easy for her; instead it seems like one of the twelve labors of Hercules. Wonder Woman staggers as she summons all of her remaining might. Her mark is true as Doomsday disappears beneath the mangled wreckage.  
  
Princess Diana collapses to her knees at the crest of the huge crater which the monster has fallen through. Dizziness and weakness threaten to plunge her into unconsciousness. The majority of white stars on the front of her patriotic shorts have been overrun by red blood stains. The continued blood loss is too much for even Wonder Woman to withstand. To control the bleeding, she tears a seat belt out of the totaled car to serve as a temporary bandage. Diana firmly wraps the belt underneath her breasts to both patch her grisly wound and provide marginal support for her broken ribs.  
  
The Amazon boldly descends into the eerie darkness below. Oddly, Doomsday is nowhere to be seen or heard. Visibility is very poor and honing in via scent is impossible given the stench of the sewers. Diana can't imagine what he's up to. She would be very willing to back off if she believed her foe is content to remain down here. To the contrary, the heroine is sure that the monster will soon grow bored with his new surroundings and look to resurface up top.  
  
As Wonder Woman cautiously traverses the tunnel, she suddenly notices that the water level is rising. Initially it had been ankle high. In a minute's time, the filthy sewage has climbed well up her shins and within a few inches of her knees. She notices water gushing in through a back wall. Suddenly the wall explodes towards her. A tidal wave of liquid waste engulfs the super heroine. She instinctively leaps upward to shed the awful sewage only to find herself face to face with her nemesis.   
  
Doomsday is overanxious in his assault. Despite being caught off guard, the skilled Amazon capably recovers. She manages to wrestle her magic lasso away from her monstrous foe, but she compromises her defense in the process. The beast effortlessly flings the Amazon princess over a railing where she plummets 30 feet down into a flooded runoff channel.  
  
Diana emerges from an outlet after a mile long swim. By all logic, she is a beaten woman. The Justice Leaguer has lost Doomsday, whom she presumes has resurfaced above ground. She looks every bit as terrible as she feels. Disgusting sewer water drips off her person as she rises to her feet. Her hair is a mess, rank strands hang haphazardly, her bun long since unraveled. She isn't sure which is worse, the stench or the taste of the vile sewerage. The blood loss continues to take its toll. The Amazon feels light-headed and feverish. Her body seemingly screams from head to toe, begging for rest. From this point on, Wonder Woman faces the grim reality that she will be fighting herself every bit as much as Doomsday.  
  
*****  
  
"Heide Rockwell ... WSLT news. After losing sight of the fast-paced battle, Doomsday has reappeared on Bolland Boulevard. Wonder Woman is nowhere to be seen however ... a bad sign indeed for the famous super heroine."  
  
The television helicopter hovers 150 feet above street level. The ambitious Rockwell insists upon getting closer to the action, but Debra Mulvihill refuses to oblige. She harbors serious reservations about their close proximity to the monster. Regardless of Rockwell's seniority and excessive prodding, Mulvihill is the pilot and she will not take any further risks for the sake of news.  
  
"While her demise is merely speculation at this point," Rockwell continues, "Wonder Woman's legacy will be forever tarnished by the events unfolding today." The reporter inaccurately opines "The Amazon encouraged a full scale confrontation within our fair city, recklessly putting countless lives in peril while battling a foe she couldn't handle."  
  
Heide's callous, biting commentary is abruptly interrupted by a loud crashing sound within the helicopter itself. Obscenities spew from the mouth of the unnerved and confused reporter. Mulvihill realizes that the back end of the craft has been struck by an object hurled at them by Doomsday. To her chagrin, the damage is such that she can not control the helicopter. The novice pilot is frightened, but remains surprisingly composed. She instinctively looks to make an emergency landing when their prayers are answered by the arrival of Wonder Woman. The super heroine guides the stricken helicopter to a nearby rooftop, but in her beleaguered condition she is unable to set it down smoothly. As a result, the landing struts are twisted and the front underbelly is crushed.  
  
Although both women survive the impact unscathed, Rockwell is livid. The helicopter is out of commission and its television camera was smashed in the impact. Having blamed Debra Mulvihill for virtually everything during their tumultuous flight, the reporter now directs her ire towards the super heroine. With nary a word of thanks for the rescue, she chastises Diana. "Don't you know who I am?" Rockwell asks rhetorically. Furthermore, she asserts that the Amazon owes her an exclusive interview to atone for undermining her news coverage.  
  
The princess pays no heed to the reporter's selfish ranting. Her attention is focused upon the condition of the helicopter, for she reasons that she may need it to airlift Doomsday out of the city. Mulvihill informs her that the engine is still fine; it's the directional controls that are inoperable. Wonder Woman considers this to be good news, for she can bend the damaged tail end in such a way as to make the controls passable for a pilot with her experience.  
  
Rockwell does not take kindly to the notion of Wonder Woman commandeering the news chopper. "You need it!?" the newswoman bellows. "Listen here, I'm Heide Rockwell! I'm covering a major story!" she argues. Diana isn't the least bit swayed by the reporter's pleas. "Miss Rockwell, I don't care about your story." the Amazon sternly responds. "There are lives at stake here," the heroine explains, " including yours!"  
  
Excessive ambition overrides common sense for Heide Rockwell. She envisions this crisis as the ultimate opportunity to erase years of frustration and disappointment. Her name will no longer be the subject of water cooler gossip; rather she will finally be taken seriously as a journalist and public figure. Alas, this lifelong dream once again seems to be eluding her grasp. Adding further insult, the apparent harbinger of the reporter's misfortune is Wonder Woman. The princess is the world's most famous and glamorous woman. Rockwell has long resented Diana for her near-perfection qualities and the adulation she constantly draws. It is more than she can take to now have that same heroine close the door and deny her chance at fame.  
  
"What's the matter Wonder Woman? Is your super ego bruised?" Rockwell asks sarcastically. The reporter blatantly accuses the Amazon of deliberately endangering lives by choosing Gateway City as the locale for battling Doomsday. Heide charges that the super heroine is subsequently covering up her poor judgment by precluding media coverage. She taunts "Heaven forbid your adoring public should see their sexy Amazon princess as the filthy, stinking defeated mess she is now!"   
  
Heide Rockwell's hair momentarily flutters in the breeze created by Wonder Woman's speedy departure. Even if duty did not mandate her swift pursuit of Doomsday, the Justice Leaguer has too much character to stoop to a petty war of words with her detractor. "I haven't time for this nonsense!" is the extent of her retort. Rockwell, however, is not finished with her tirade. "I'll do an expose on you Wonder Woman! Count on it!" she threatens. Debra Mulvihill respectfully attempts to calm the cantankerous newswoman. "Ease up Ms. Rockwell. She's doing all she can in a terrible situation." Mulvihill need not be tactful with her private thoughts. "What a total jerk!" she muses in disgust.  
  
*****  
  
Thunderous din reverberates throughout the midtown as Wonder Woman flies towards the outskirts of the city. Each loud crash increases her temptation to engage Doomsday immediately, but she stays the course because it is her only realistic option. With her injuries mounting, Diana knows fighting the beast is increasingly fruitless. She is one blow away from being incapacitated and, should that happen, Gateway City is doomed.   
  
The Amazon has devised an alternative plan which she prays will bring the mayhem to a halt. It will take several minutes to implement, thus leaving Doomsday unchecked in the interim. Fortunately, news of the monster's presence is spreading throughout the area. Wonder Woman's gallant efforts have afforded citizens the time to take cover and by now the streets are essentially deserted. The behemoth's rampage is thus resulting in extensive property damage, but few human casualties.   
  
The super heroine locates a large tanker truck which she recalled seeing while initially being dragged into Gateway City. In normal circumstances, the large vehicle would be a considerable test for her vaunted Amazon strength. Given her current condition, Diana is reduced to driving the big rig into the heart of the city. She travels a few miles before vehicular wreckage makes the roadways impassable. The Justice Leaguer could clear the way, but she dare not allow her quarry to continue unabated. Instead, she opts to seek out Doomsday and lure him into her trap.  
  
Doomsday is in his glory, smashing everything in sight. He greets the return of Wonder Woman with little enthusiasm. The colorfully clad human female has given him an incredible fight. In his own perverse way, he is extremely grateful for this, but their battle is over. He has already stomped her. The monster no longer views the heroine as a challenge; rather she is merely a nuisance. It is readily apparent to Diana that her enemy no longer respects her power. As such, she has no chance of springing her surprise attack unless she can once again command his attention.   
  
The noble warrior grits her teeth and charges the towering monstrosity. Her golden lasso is wound tightly around her lower torso, thus serving as both a flak jacket and back brace. The added protection affords her the confidence to fight more effectively. "You dare turn your back on me?" Wonder Woman barks in a long shot attempt to goad him psychologically. "There's a whole lot of fight left in this Amazon champion!" With her legs squarely underneath her, Diana unloads a wicked left-handed punch which knocks her surprised opponent off his feet. She follows with a sharp kick to his jaw before he is able to retaliate.  
  
The super heroine in unusually encouraged, given she has just been tossed one hundred feet and landed painfully on her buttocks. Doomsday is in pursuit. He once again considers her worthy of annihilation. The Amazon hasn't the might or stamina left for a sustained confrontation. To compensate, she falls back upon her experience and savvy. Wonder Woman conserves her remaining energy, strategically initiating just enough powerful bursts to deceive the beast into thinking she's at full strength. All the while, she steers the action closer and closer to the intersection where the tanker truck is parked.  
  
The dueling pair finally reach Diana's intended destination. The heroine is backed up against the rear of the truck. Doomsday closes in on the inviting target. He unleashes a violent overhand right. Wonder Woman desperately evades the blow and shoots skyward as her foe's fist connects with the truck. The protective casing is penetrated, thus releasing its contents. The colossal brute is bombarded by a frigid shower of liquid nitrogen. Even the ridiculously powerful Doomsday is frozen solid in his tracks.  
  
Wonder Woman must act swiftly, for she knows not how long the beast will be contained. Her magic lasso can withstand the intense cold; hence she uses it to hoist her prone nemesis out of the city. Since the lariat no longer supports her injured ribs, Diana makes use of the helicopter. As Gateway City fades into the background, the Justice Leaguer feels considerable turbulence at the end of the line. To her amazement, Doomsday is still conscious and he's struggling to move his frozen limbs. The heroine's sense of urgency heightens for she understandably fears that time is running out.   



	4. 

WONDER WOMAN : THE MEASURE OF A HEROINE  
  
  
Chapter 4.  
"Look there ... on top of that rubble!" One needn't know the teenage Amazon Wonder Girl to detect the dire tension and worry in her voice. "It's Wonder Woman's tiara and it's covered with blood stains!" The Teen Titan is flanked by Green Lantern, Superman and Supergirl. All four are grim-faced as they survey the nearly deserted streets of Gateway City. Signs of a brutal battle are clearly evident, yet the combatants are nowhere to be found.   
  
Frightened and confused women emerge from hiding upon the arrival of the super heroic contingent. They flock towards the foursome. Frantic questions are uttered by all, thus resulting in a muddled gibberish. Superman speaks for the group. He urges everyone to remain calm and offers reassurances that efforts are underway to recover the missing men. Green Lantern adds that Batman has also been returned and he is putting his brilliance and resources to work alongside the super heroines to expedite the retrieval process.   
  
Supergirl asks the citizens for any information they may have on the whereabouts of Wonder Woman and Doomsday. Before any answers can be given, one feminine voice drowns out the crowd. "Comin through! Move it! Scuse me! ... Heide Rockwell, WSLT news." she announces. "What's going on here? The public has a right to know." the reporter demands.  
  
Rockwell's question is deferred due to the remaining threat Doomsday poses. Debra Mulvihill speaks up with significant eyewitness testimony. The pilot recounts the liquid nitrogen attack and notes that Wonder Woman flew the notorious beast out of the city, heading due north. Mulvihill expresses her concern that the Amazon princess is badly hurt. She marvels how the heroine saved Gateway City despite her grievous injuries. "It was the most remarkable thing I've every seen!" she lauds.Heide Rockwell does not share her pilot's praise for Wonder Woman, but she sees an opportunity to attain some undeserved credibility. "Heroes ..." the reporter arrogantly chimes in. "At MY suggestion, I offered Wonder Woman the use of our news helicopter to heft that ugly monstrosity out of here." Fully expecting the gratitude of these heroes and heroines, she continues "If you could just take me along .."  
  
It is clear to all that Rockwell is not sincere. Supergirl respectfully and deftly puts the overbearing reporter in her place as she and her colleagues prepare to depart. "Your selflessness is most inspiring Ms. Rockwell," the girl of steel rules, "but I'm afraid it's too dangerous for you to join us."  
  
*****  
  
Fifty miles north of Gateway City, the desperate transport of Doomsday is coming to an end. Since liftoff, the monster has strained to overcome the effects of his liquid nitrogen exposure. Although his arms and head remain immobile, the monster is regaining flexibility in his legs and spine. He violently twists and jerks his body in an effort to shake himself loose. The resulting stress is too much for the damaged helicopter to endure. The landing struts give way, thus separating the line from the failing craft.  
  
Both Doomsday and the helicopter plummet towards Thompson Lake, the monster at a faster pace because the machine's blades still whirl. Wonder Woman disembarks from the helicopter to give chase. The noose of her magic lasso is wedged and frozen underneath her foe's shoulder blades. If at all possible, she must retain possession of her golden lasso. The heroine clutches the opposite end of the line. She rapidly winds the lasso completely around her left hand so as to protect it from the intense cold. The Amazon strikes a precision blow against the monster's left shoulder spike. As she hoped, even Doomsday's bones are somewhat brittle from the intense cold; hence the protrusion snaps.  
  
With his shoulder spike broken, Doomsday slips out of the noose and falls into the lake. The Justice Leaguer dives in after him. The water surrounding his frame freezes almost instantaneously. The ice sheath encasing his body increases in size as more and more water freezes solid. He descends further and further down due to his great weight and momentum. Eventually, this should change because ice floats to the surface of water. Diana ensures otherwise however by observing her adversary becoming entrenched in the lake floor.  
  
Two hundred feet down, the selfless Amazon suddenly discovers that she is in big trouble. In peak condition, she can hold her breath underwater for an hour at a time. With her injured ribs, she finds herself in drastic need of oxygen within minutes. Wonder Woman struggles to ascend back to the surface. Overcoming her pain and exhaustion, Diana gasps for air as she manages to poke her head above the waves. The beleaguered heroine strains to resist a feeling of utter hopelessness. "Hera help me when he gets loose!" she exclaims in despair.  
  
As if on queue, Wonder Woman's prayers are answered, not by the gods of Olympus, but rather the timely arrival of her super heroic colleagues. "Relax Diana, the cavalry is here!" Green Lantern announces as he gently lifts her out of the water with a giant hand formed from his power ring. The tired Amazon is immensely relieved at the sight of her four friends. She is still worried about the threat Doomsday poses, but Hal Jordan reassures her that they have the wherewithal to handle him.  
  
It isn't until Green Lantern sets her down on the lake shore that the others realize just how injured Diana truly is. The proud Amazon is rather unconvincing in her attempt to allay her younger sister's concerns. "I ... I'll be fine, Donna." she says. Supergirl disputes Wonder Woman's self assessment, for her x-ray vision indicates otherwise. "Fine?" Kara scoffs. "You've got four broken ribs, internal bleeding and a punctured lung! Need I go on?"   
  
Donna insists that they return Diana home to Paradise Island so she can be treated by advanced Amazonian medical science. The elder sister understands her need for such care, but she is more concerned with the crisis facing Earth. Refusing to sit idly by, Wonder Woman unsteadily rises to her feet. Hal Jordan has seen this before. His JLA comrade tends to push herself with uncommon, and sometimes ill-advised, determination. He knows better than to try to dissuade her here. Rather, the hero alleviates some of Diana's pain by creating a flak jacket, back brace and gauze bandages with his power ring.   
  
Wonder Girl, Super Girl and Green Lantern give the Amazon princess a brief summary of the day's events. As Diana had originally theorized, an alien invasion attempt was responsible for the disappearances of Earth's men and the coinciding arrival of Doomsday. The super heroines thwarted the plans of the Barratta, a plant-based alien species, which had hoped to conquer the supposedly defenseless planet. The men are currently trapped in an inter-dimensional void and a plan to recover them is just getting underway. To facilitate the rescue effort, Green Lantern, Superman, Batman and Hawkman have been individually returned.   
  
Included in the Barratta's takeover scheme was a means by which to neutralize the menacing Doomsday. The alien flora developed a special organic compound which, when ingested, overpowers the brain and causes the subject to become detached from reality. Doomsday would thus believe that he is causing mayhem when in actuality his physical body is docile. Supergirl sternly asserts "I can't wait to ram this stuff right down that ugly brute's throat!"  
  
"We'll have that chance momentarily Kara," Superman warns as he descends from the sky to rejoin the others. "Doomsday is close to freeing himself from his ice cocoon." he adds. Opinions differ as to their best battle strategy. Wonder Woman obstinately refuses medical help for she would require assistance to get there. The Amazon reasons that the entire group is needed to handle the monster and she insists that she has the plan to subdue him.  
  
Moments later, Doomsday emerges from the cover of the lake as if he were a missile fired from an underwater submarine. Superman and Supergirl offer the first wave of resistance as the nefarious beast lands a dozen yards off shore and makes his way towards the beach. Green Lantern and Wonder Girl are stationed two hundred yards back from the water. They safeguard the prone form of Wonder Woman. The Amazon princess' condition is deteriorating. Wrapped in Superman's cape, the feverish heroine lies on a power ring generated bed. She remains lucid, however, thus Donna and Hal can not, in good conscience, override her will to stay.  
  
The Kryptonian cousins each concentrate full intensity heat vision beams onto Doomsday's left shoulder blade. This causes him considerable pain, because the break area is sensitive. Noting such, Supergirl suggests that an opportunity to destroy Doomsday may have been missed. "If the liquid nitrogen caused the shoulder bone to break ..." Kara begins. "Could catastrophic damage have been done?" Superman asks. Given his vast experience with the monster, the man of steel believes not. He reasons that Doomsday's hide is so dense and resilient that no force could soften him up enough to allow for utter demolition.   
  
The heat vision attack slows Doomsday's approach, but only momentarily. He quickly adjusts to the intense pain and seems to use it to fuel his wild rage. The behemoth charges the Kryptonian pair. His unprecedented power is well chronicled, yet it is the accompanying speed and quickness that is often understated. Despite anticipating the assault, Superman is unable to avoid the beast's right-handed blow. The impact slams the hero into his cousin, thus temporarily toppling them both.  
  
Doomsday forges ahead towards the remaining trio. Green Lantern erects a transparent cage around the Amazon sisters to shield them from the onslaught. The Justice League hero makes a creative effort to contain the violent menace. Green energy engulfs the mighty frame of Doomsday. Huge, thick chains take shape and tightly bind the brute. A jackhammer also materializes. Hal Jordan wills it to pound away at the vulnerable left shoulder blade. Green Lantern understands that these tactics will not subdue the enemy, but he is the nonetheless astonished at how easily they are overcome. Doomsday bursts free of the chains and shatters the jackhammer with a single blow. Before Jordan can initiate another attack, the monster throws a vicious body block which propels the hero out of the immediate vicinity.  
  
Wonder Girl eyes the colossal terror from her vantage point within Green Lantern's protective cage. She is incredulous at the ease with which Doomsday has fended off three of Earth's most powerful heroes. The Teen Titan fears an impending showdown as the beast whirls around to face her. "What can I do against that kind of power?" Donna privately frets.  
  
Before he reaches the Amazons, Doomsday encounters further resistance. Superman returns to engage the beast. The hero lands a fast flurry of punches. Although each one connects solidly, his opponent is barely staggered. Doomsday will not yield ground. He retaliates with a roundhouse right-handed shot and the Kryptonian is jettisoned from the scene.  
  
As Superman fades off into the distance, Supergirl soars in to challenge the monster. She attempts to lift him off his feet to no avail. The girl of steel finds herself face to face with the vile monstrosity for which she feels nothing but disdain and hate. Unlike any other foe, there is no need for her to exercise restraint against Doomsday. Kara's eyes burn bright red as she scorches his face with scalding heat vision. Undeterred, the beast slugs the super heroine, sending her reeling.  
  
It is an anxious moment for Donna Troy as Doomsday once again rivets his attention upon her. While she battled the notorious creature earlier, she was at full strength with others at her side. Now Wonder Girl, with a separated left shoulder from the day's activities, must face him alone. Princess Diana lies seriously wounded at the hands of this menace. Not only is she Donna's sister; Wonder Woman is also her mentor and best friend. Until now, it was unimaginable that big sister Diana, the greatest of all Amazons, could suffer such punishment in a purely physical confrontation. Wonder Girl reveres her sister's capabilities and harbors understandable doubts that she can cope with this formidable foe.  
  
Wonder Girl holds her ground for she is all that stands between Doomsday and Wonder Woman. Sweat beads on her forehead as she attempts to project confidence and strength. Diana senses her younger sister's tension and offers inspiring words of encouragement. As Doomsday smashes through Green Lantern's energy barrier, Donna Troy feels renewed confidence. "Diana has more faith in me than even I have in myself." she marvels. "I must prove that her belief hasn't been misplaced!"  
  
The teenage Amazon courageously battles the hulking giant. As with the others, however, her gallant efforts simply aren't good enough. Incensed from his day long battle and the liquid nitrogen bath, Doomsday is obsessed with destroying Wonder Woman. Other super-powered heroines and heroes are simply obstacles in his path. The beast finally dispenses with the last of those delaying actions as he clobbers Wonder Girl and hurls her aside.  
  
Her friends look on in horror as Wonder Woman falls into the clutches of her nemesis. The weakened Amazon offers no resistance as she is yanked to her feet. In desperation, Diana's colleagues launch long range strikes as they race to her aid. Heat vision and power ring beams hit the massive beast in the back as his fist is cocked for a death blow. Doomsday is riled by the attacks and he is momentarily distracted. Diana capitalizes upon the opportunity. The super heroine whips the Barrattan compound out from underneath the cover of Superman's cape. At point blank range, she jams it down the unsuspecting behemoth's throat.   
  
There is concern as to whether the alien substance will ultimately overcome him. Doomsday adapts to enemy attacks, but the presumption here is that he has no defense. This compound does no physical harm, nor does it actually cause pain. His genetically engineered physiology theoretically will not evolve beyond it, because it will not be recognized as a threat.  
  
Doomsday instinctively shoves Wonder Woman to the ground. He bellows in a combination of confusion and anguish. The infernal beast does not understand what is happening to him and knows not how to combat it. Diana is rejoined by her colleagues and they all anxiously look on. The monster jerks his head side to side and his body shakes vigorously. Suddenly, his violent twitching ceases and he stands virtually still. Wonder Woman breathes a beleaguered sigh of relief. "It's over!" she declares solemnly.  
  
*****  
  
Good news travels fast with communication lines restored. Black Canary and Huntress are reached at the command center on the JLA satellite. Dinah is elated to learn that Diana has survived her deadly skirmish with Doomsday. She informs the group that worldwide recovery efforts are underway and that they hope to have all the men returned within the next 24 to 36 hours. There is still much work to do. An immense cleanup and salvage effort lies ahead, but the threat to the Earth itself has been averted.   
  
Green Lantern and the Kryptonian cousins plan to escort Doomsday off the planet. With Donna's help, Wonder Woman will return home to Paradise Island for medical treatment. As they prepare to go their separate ways, Wonder Girl gratefully exclaims "Thank Hera it's over!" Superman wholeheartedly concurs. "The world owes all of you heroines a great debt of thanks!" 


End file.
